


Flirt

by capcarolsdanver



Category: Tanner Hall (2009)
Genre: Brie Larson Imagine, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capcarolsdanver/pseuds/capcarolsdanver
Summary: Request: r is in love with kate but kate is obviously messing around with the teacher and the boy from the fair so r is upset and goes back to the school during the fair and when the others get back kate is like “dumbass, i fuckin love you”





	Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is appreciated!  
You can find all of my writing or come talk to me @capcarolsdanver on tumblr!  
Please do not repost my writing anywhere without my permission.

“Y/N! You’re finally here!”

You turn towards the shouts of your name and grin as your three favourite people come running towards you. They don’t slow down until they reach you, practically tackling you into a group hug.

You had met Fernanda, Lucasta and Kate when you first started attending Tanner Hall last year. You hadn’t been pleased with your parents for sending you here at first, but the three girls had immediately accepted you with open arms and made you feel like you were at home at Tanner Hall.

And while you loved all three of them dearly, you couldn’t deny that you had always felt a stronger pull towards Kate. You didn’t know what it was, but when you were near her you just felt warm and happy, as cheesy as it sounded, and quite often you caught yourself staring at her for much longer than you probably should.

You had accepted that you had a crush on her, but you tried to play it off as nothing, just hoping that in time it would fade. At the end of the school year, your feelings for Kate had never been stronger, and you just prayed that over the break, before your senior year, things would change and you could just see Kate as a friend, like you saw Fern and Lu.

Now, though, as your friends pull back from the group hug they have you engulfed in, you lock eyes with Kate and she crinkles her eyes in a smile. Fern and Lu excitedly talk about the upcoming school year beside you, and Kate pulls you into another warm embrace.

“I missed you,” she whispers into your ear, and you realise at that moment that you’re completely in love with Kate.

————————

Last year, you and Kate had shared a room, which hadn’t at all helped with your growing crush, and you’re both ecstatic and terrified to learn that you will remain roommates this year too.

You’re unpacking some of your things in your room when you hear Lucasta yelling in the hallway for Mr Middlewood, one of your teachers. You stick your head out of your room to find out what’s going on. When she sees you, she stifles a laugh before continuing to bang on almost every closed door she runs passed.

“Mr Middlewood, hurry! Kate fell in the shower, she needs you.” You chuckle and roll your eyes at Lu before following her and every other person as Mr Middlewood makes his way to the showers. You had hoped that Kate wouldn’t continue to mess with your teacher this year, as she had the previous year, but obviously that wasn’t going to happen.

The second you hear the moan that comes from Kate’s mouth, you feel heat rise to your cheeks. You look into the shower cubicle where she’s splayed across the ground, a towel wrapped around her, and you can’t help but feel immediately envious of Mr Middlewood’s hands that are placed on her bare leg looking for her injury that didn’t exist.

When Mr Middlewood asks for some privacy, you lean with your back against the cubicle wall and bite you lip at the sounds of her continued moans, everyone else around you giggling at the whole thing. Yeah, your feelings for Kate will definitely be the death of you.

————————

You and Kate spend a lot of time together, and you don’t know if you’re overthinking it, but you think that maybe there might be a small chance that Kate returns the feelings you have for her, even if they are to a much lesser extent.

For as long as you’ve known her, Kate has always been a very affectionate person with all of her friends, so you’re not sure if you’re imagining things when you feel a shift between the two of you.

When you and your friends all sit in the common room which is acting as Victoria’s bedroom, to watch movies, you and Kate always find yourselves sitting next to each other on the couch, and Kate always pulls you against her to cuddle during whatever movie you’re watching.

Kate also starts holding your hand a little more than usual when you all walk around, and it’s hard for you to miss the way she starts greeting you and saying good bye more often than not with a quick kiss to your cheek.

Fern and Lu don’t seem to find her behaviour towards you unusual, as they never say anything about it to you, but you notice the piercing looks Victoria gives you and Kate, most likely trying to figure out everyone’s business as usual.

Mr Middlewood’s class is your least favourite part of your life at Tanner Hall. He has Kate seated in the front row, so close to where he usually stands, and you are stuck two rows back watching her endlessly flirt with him and trying to ignore the jealousy that runs through your entire body.

Whenever Mr Middlewood turns his back to write something on the board or another student asks a question, Kate always looks over her shoulder at you, shooting you a teasing wink. It makes your tense body relax a little bit until she jumps straight back into flirting with your teacher the moment she gets the chance.

You look back down at your desk, missing the look Fern sends you.

————————

Kate tells you about Peter giving Victoria the key to the school and her plans to head to the fair that night, and you voice your concerns about sneaking out, but Kate is quick to try to shut down your concerns.

“Come on, Y/N. No one will notice we’re gone. And if they do, there’s no way the head mistress is gonna expel her own son after he gave us the key, so we’ll be okay. Plus, it’s the fair. We can’t miss it!”

“I don’t know, Kate,” you say. She pouts as she comes over to join you where you’re sitting doing homework on your bed.

“Come on. I don’t want to go without you. It’ll be no fun.” She gives you puppy eyes for a few moments before you sigh.

“Fine, we’ll do it.” She loudly cheers, throwing her arms in the air.

“Yes! You’re the best!” She grins, quickly leaning over to kiss your cheek before she stands from your bed. “I’ll go tell Victoria. We’ll leave in a few hours, okay?” You nod and watch Kate leave your room, shaking your head at yourself.

The walk to the fair is fun. Though it took some convincing to get Fern on board, she also loves the thrill of breaking the rules. Kate practically leaps through the air in rebellious joy while you walk and you laugh at her as she shouts out into the night.

“Aren’t we supposed to be keeping a low profile?” You say and she laughs, falling into step with you and throwing her arm over your shoulder.

“There’s no such thing as low profile when it comes to Kate,” Fern says, rolling her eyes at Kate but wearing an amused smirk on her face.

“Where’s the fun in low profile?” Kate asks, chuckling. You watch her reach into her pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. She removes her arm from your shoulders to light one up, shoving the pack and lighter back into her pocket and pulling you into her again.

You sigh but let her keep her arm around your shoulders. Her smoking is your absolute least favourite thing Kate does, and normally you would distance yourself from it, but you would be lying if you said you didn’t love the feeling of her arm around you, her body pressed against yours as you walk.

After walking for a while, you finally arrive at the fair. You all cheer as you buy your tickets and run in, and Kate is immediately leading you all towards the games.

“Oh my god, I totally kick ass at this game, so I’m buying for everyone,” Kate announces as you stop at a dart game. You all grab your darts, aiming them towards the balloons you need to hit. Your dart doesn’t even come close to the target and Kate chuckles at your pout before she turns and easily hits the balloon she aims for.

“I rule!” She says with a giggle and is handed a stuffed toy pig. She looks offended at first before she hears you coo over how cute you think is. She turns to you with a grin and holds the toy out. “For you.” You immediately feel your cheeks turn red and you shake your head.

“It’s yours. You won it.”

“Yeah, I won it for you.” She pushes the toy into your hands. “Take it.” You take the toy from her and smile softly at it before Fern’s voice sounds over the group.

“Okay, don’t look but the Middlewood’s are right behind us.” Of course Kate turns to look before Lu stops her. “What did I just say? Okay, we have to go.” You all stifle a laugh as you back away and run in the opposite direction to them. You run without any destination for a while before you’re led to a group of boys you think you kind of recognise.

Kate runs ahead and leaps at one of the guys.

“Surprise!” She exclaims. The guy turns around, putting his drink down and focusing on Kate.

“What are you doing here?” He asks her, taking hold of her arm. You furrow your brow as you watch them.

“We escaped.” Before you can even figure out what’s happening, Kate pulls the boy in and kisses him and he helps her to sit up on the back of the pickup truck you’re standing next to as she wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

Your heart immediately drops and and you feel like you can’t breathe for a moment, the smile that was on your face disappearing. You feel Fern’s eyes on you as you back away from the group. You zone out of the conversation but you are vaguely aware of Kate and the boy heading to the ferris wheel.

Fern and Lu walk over to join you, Fern placing a supportive hand on your back. You look to see Fern’s main attention clearly focused elsewhere, her eyes looking behind you but you honestly didn’t have the energy to pay close attention.

“I guess it’s off to the ferris wheel,” Lu says. You couldn’t think of any worse place to be right now so you’re glad when Fern speaks up.

“Um, I think I’m gonna catch up with you guys later,” she says distractedly. Hank, one of Lu’s close friends, joins you three as Lu tries to convince Fern to come with her. After a moment, Hank asks where Kate is and volunteers to go with Lu to the ferris wheel, and you feel a huge wave of relief as you and Fern wave them off.

“You okay?” Fern turns to you when you are alone.

“Uh, yeah.” You say hesitantly, unsure what the look that Fern’s giving you means. “I think I’m gonna head back, though. I’m pretty tired.” Fern nods understandably before she becomes distracted again and quickly hugs you.

“Okay. But please be careful, yeah?” You nod at her and let her go wherever she’s been wanting to go to for a while now. You send a quick glance towards the ferris wheel before letting out a deep breath and heading towards the fair’s exit.

————————

It’s not until you finally arrive back at the school that you realise you have no way back in. Without the key Victoria had, you had no choice but to sit on the step of the school entrance and wait for the girls to get back.

It does give you some time to think, and you wipe away a stray tear that falls as you put the toy Kate had won for you down on the step next to you. You felt stupid as you reflected on all the moments you really believed were examples of Kate returning your feelings. You must have gotten mixed messages somewhere along the line.

Thankfully, the steps you sat on were undercover, because at some point rain begins to pour. You feel conflicted, not really wanting to have to see the girls again tonight but desperately hoping to see them any moment to make sure they were safe.

Your prayers are eventually answered when you see the girls approach the school entrance looking absolutely miserable and soaked from the rain. When Kate looks up and sees you, relief washes over her and she runs the short distance that remains to the steps.

“Y/N! There you are!” You can tell straight away that she has been drinking. You’re not sure how much she’d had to drink but you imagine the walk in the rain would have hopefully sobered her up even a little. “Why’d you leave?” You sigh and stand up, turning to follow the other girls inside, but you feel Kate tug you back by the hand to stop you.

“Wait. You almost forgot this.” She picks up the toy and holds it out to you. You take a long moment to look at the toy, then back to her.

“You know what, maybe you should keep it. I’m sure you can find someone else you can give it to.” You don’t miss the flash of hurt that appears in her eyes but you force yourself to turn and walk away from her. She’s quick on your heels though as she follows you inside.

“Hey, wait!” The other three girls all turn to quietly shush Kate, but it does absolutely nothing to stop the stubborn girl. “What’s going on? Talk to me.” You turn your head to look at the others and they are all watching you and Kate carefully.

“We’ll talk about this tomorrow, Kate.” You continue up the stairs towards your floor.

“No. I want to talk about it now.” Kate stumbles slightly up the stairs, but you can tell in the way that she’s talking that she’s managed to sober herself up a bit since she first found you on the steps outside.

You reach your floor and you’re not really sure where to head now. Surely Fern and Lu wouldn’t mind you crashing on their floor, right? You feel Kate’s hand on your wrist and you turn to look at her.

“Please.” She’s looking at you like nothing else in the world matters to her and you can’t help but say yes to her with a roll of your eyes.

“Fine.” Kate smiles at you and begins trying to drag you towards your shared room.

“You need any help with her?” Lu asks, and you shake your head.

“No, I’ve got it under control. Goodnight, guys.” You wave to the three of them and allow Kate to pull you to your room, shutting the door behind you.

The silence is kind of overwhelming for a second and you watch Kate walk to your bed and carefully place the toy pig on it.

“Will you tell me what happened?” She’s faced away from you and she sounds more vulnerable than you were expecting.

“Kate, nothing happened.”

“Really?” She turns to look at you and you can’t quite read her expression. “One minute you were happy, and the next you were gone. Did I do something wrong?” You can’t help the scoff that you let out and you shake your head, a tear escaping your eye and rolling down your cheek.

“Are you serious? I can’t do this anymore,” you let out and within seconds Kate is standing right in front of you. She brings her hands to your face, wiping at the lone tear.

“You can’t do what anymore?” You let out a shaky breath.

“I can’t watch you flirt with everyone right in front of me and act like it doesn’t affect me anymore. It’s been hurting me too much.” Something changes in her eyes as she looks at you.

“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” You see a smile appear on her face and you immediately try to pull away from her, feeling all kinds of embarrassed.

“I knew I shouldn’t have said anything. This is exactly why I didn’t want to talk about it. You’re just gonna make fun of me for it.” She takes ahold of you, not letting you pull away.

“Oh my god!” She interrupts. “I’m not making fun of anything. I fucking love you, Dumbass.”

You feel your mouth drop open in shock but you quickly recover, looking at her with slight confusion.

“What?”

“You heard me.” She laughs as she pulls you into the softest kiss. She moves back slightly to make sure she’s read this whole thing right, and when a smile spreads across your face she grins back at you and kisses you again.

Your hand comes up to thread through Kate’s still wet hair and you feel her shiver against you. Reluctantly, you pull back from the kiss.

“You should probably go shower and put some dry clothes on before you get sick.” Kate sighs and removes her hands from you.

“Yes, Ma’am,” she says with a smirk, saluting towards you. You giggle at her and she grabs what sleep clothes she needs, stealing another quick kiss from you on her way to the door.

Before she walks out she turns back to you.

“You know, I didn’t know for sure that you felt that way about me. If I did, I would never have done anything with anyone else like I did. In fact, I would have been all over you.” She offers you a cheeky smile before it softens again. “I’m sorry,” she says before she leaves the room.

You sit down on your bed, picking up the toy pig that sat beside you. You looked at it before shaking your head and smiling wide in disbelief, in shock of how the hell your night turned out like this.


End file.
